Cómo conocí a tu ¿madre?
by Genee
Summary: "Verán, niños esta es la historia de cómo, mediante un sueño, conocí a su madre." Advertencia, fic completamente absurdo que desea ser romántico/humorístico. No me hago responsable de su perdida de tiempo.


Digimon no me pertenece. How I Met Your Mother, serie de referencia para el capitulo, tampoco.

Fic algo (muy) absurdo que no me dejaba tranquila y tuve que subir.

* * *

><p>Cómo conocí a tu… ¿madre?<p>

Verán, niños, esto ocurrió en el 2013, cuando con su tío Yamato fuimos a visitar a Mimi a su casa. Espera, ¿esta no es una línea de dialogo de otra serie…? A ver, ¿cómo era su nombre?

_¡How I Met Your Mother!_

Rayos, ¿por qué estoy citando…?

¡Maldita sea! Me he quedado dormida en el sofá de Mimi mientras veíamos su ridículo maratón de aquella serie gringa.

Creo que es mejor despertar de inmediato, las caras de esos dos niños me están perturbando, ¿acaso en la vida real los adolescente son así de atentos y pacientes? Siento que me van a penetrar con sus enormes ojos.

¡Ya dejen de mirarme así!

Anormales.

―Vamos, Taichi, despierta, es hora de volver a la realidad.

―Un segundo.

―¿Quién eres tú? Digo, soy yo, tú eres yo pero yo soy yo.

Esto es confuso, estoy hablando conmigo mismo, no es una ilusión, bueno, sí, esto es un sueño, uno muy extraño. Jamás había soñado algo en dónde yo mismo me detuviera de hacer algo.

Por cierto, debo preguntarle cómo logró ese peinado. Nos queda muy genial.

―Soy tu yo de los próximos…

Ohhh, ya lo comprendo.

Déjame adivinar, estoy recreando el sueño del capítulo que estaba viendo hace un rato, antes de quedarme dormido, donde ese tipo con un buen estilo para peinarse, Ted, estaba hablando con ese otro que es tan vanidoso como Yamato, ¿cómo se llamaba? Hmm, es el que tiene nombre de dinosaurio ¡Barney!, estaban en el bar Maclaren's, que se parece mucho a la cafetería de _Friends_. En el mismo episodio los dos llamaron a sus yo de veinte años en el futuro para que les dijera que ver la pelea de robots era la mejor decisión ―o no.

Necesito una nueva amiga con mejores gustos ociosos. Soñar estas cosas me dejará calvo.

No, calmémonos, no exageremos, nada de pensar en tragedias. Mejor no meternos con mis hermosos cabellos.

―Entonces qué, ¿por qué no quiere que no nos despertemos?

―Porque el sueño que tendremos, luego de esta plática, será muy bueno. Te lo aseguro. Soñaras con una tipa con los s…

Verán, niños, _aunque sepan que algo es un error, se debe hacer igualmente, aunque se sepa que es un error._

¡Mierda! Ya incluso cito las frases de aquél sujeto. Debo despertarme, aunque me esté diciendo que no, debo hacerlo. Me pondré firme y me diré:

―Mira, yo de los próximos veinte minutos, no creo que sea sensato pasar por todo esto por una _pechugona_ que solo veré…

―… y tocarás.

―¿Es en serio? ―No, concéntrate Taichi, no dejes que tus deseo motivados por ti mismo te hagan caer en tentación―. ¿De verdad? ¿Qué más pasará?

Fuera, impulso de idiotez.

―Sí, pasarán muchas cosas ―me respondo sugerente.

Ok, es solo un sueño, nadie se enterará y no es como si vaya a matar a alguien.

Niños, no escuchen esto último que dije ni lo que diré a continuación, porque parece ser que dentro de 20 minutos me volveré más sabio, hay que hacer caso a las personas sabias.

Justo cuando estaba por decidirme a que el sueño bizarro siguiera su curso, mi yo del día siguiente hizo su aparición en escena, donde me explicó que si seguía dormido Mimi y Yamato me pintarían las uñas de rosado.

―Y créeme cuando te digo que ese es el menor de tus problemas. Te quedarás dormido, no desayunarás ni te dará tiempo de darte una ducha, llegarás a la oficina y olvidarás unos documentos importantes, por buscarlos no podrás ir a almorzar con Sora y terminarás recibiendo un sermón de 30 minutos por lo irresponsables que somos. Luego, de regreso a la oficina, sin nada en el estómago, daremos la presentación para la ONG y todos se darán cuenta de tu bien cuidado y resaltante _manicure._ Terminarás siendo el centro de las risas y, para cerrar con broche de oro, cenarás en una gasolinera una ensalada con orígenes higiénicos bastantes dudosos que nos terminaran enviado a una noche a solas con el _W.C. ¡_No puedo permitir que me hagas eso!

Pues bien, ningún par de… razones, me hará pasar una noche en el baño, tampoco pondré en riesgo mi trabajo, ni siquiera en sueños. Por eso decidí que mejor no le hacía caso al _galanazo_ de los próximos 20 minutos.

―Lo siento, Taichi de los próximos vein…

―… trece, llevamos ya varios minutos hablando.

―Bien, yo de los próximos trece minutos, nuestro yo del día siguiente tiene razón. Los siento, galán.

―¡Alto allí!

Bien, estamos evolucionando en esto de controlar el entorno, acabo de hacer un nueva entrada con música de fondo bastante dramática y merecedora de estar en una novela de las 3:00 p.m.

―¡Oh, vamos! ¿Ahora quién soy?

―Soy tu yo de los próximos ocho años. Y estás a punto de cometer un error. Si nos despiertas lo lamentarás.

―¿Por qué? Dame una buena razón para quedarme dormido en vez de despertar y evitar que me pinten las uñas.

No soy de creer en cualquier cosa, pero en un artículo de la revista de ciencia sobre la mesa en casa de Joe, leí que los sueños a veces toman diferentes rumbos por culpa del entorno en el que estamos durmiendo. Si sueñas con chocolate, es probable que el olor, o uno parecido, al del dulce estén entrando por tu nariz. Tampoco soy maniático, pero casi puedo oler el barniz rosado de la Princesa. Seguro van por la primera capa, solo espero que estén quedando bien, si haré el ridículo, que sea con clase.

―Epifanía ―me dice mi yo de los próximos ocho años.

―Epifanía, ¿quién es esa?, no la conozco.

El Taichi de ocho años adelante mira a los otros dos y les pregunta que si éramos así de idiotas en el pasado. Terminan riendo, y es oficial, he entrado en un nuevo nivel de _bullyng. _Nunca nadie en la historia de la humanidad había sido humillado por sus clones _futurezcos._

―Epifanía no es una mujer, es una revelación. A raíz de este sueño se nos revelará información que desencadenaran una serie de sucesos y pensamientos que dará como consiguiente que te enamores y te cases con el amor de tu vida.

Ted Mosby, te presento a una versión mía basada en ti mucho más idiota y azucarada de lo que incluso tú podrías soportar.

∙•∙

En el año 2013 tuve que decidirme si tomar o no la decisión correcta. Sé lo que están pensando, pero verán, niños, las decisiones que tomamos, independientemente que hayan sido en sueños, definen nuestro propio camino, a veces nos percatamos de los cambios, otras son tan minúsculos que no nos damos cuenta, pero suceden igual.

∙•∙

Todos nosotros ―mis clones_ futurezcos_ y yo― comenzamos a discutir. No se entendía ni una palabra porque todas se atropellan entre sí. Pero yo solo pensaba en una cosa:

―¿Y quién es esa mujer? ―le pregunté al Taichi de treinta y dos años.

Él me respondió.

Decidí seguir durmiendo y, pese a que no terminé con las uñas pintadas de rosado aquella noche, el Taichi de los próximos ocho años tenía razón en algo…

∙∙•∙∙

―¡Papá, papá, papá, despierta!

La alarma del despertador últimamente me parece menos ruidosa que las voces de los gemelos. Tienen esa singular manera de saltar sobre mí y despertarme sin previo aviso. Reconozco que no me pone de mal humor escucharles cada mañana, el sonido de sus voces y sus risas alegres es una excelente manera de despertar y de recibir el nuevo día.

―¡Invasión! ―doy un grito de guerra.

Tomo entre mis brazos a Akira, mi pequeña princesa, y le aparto de mi pecho ―que cree es el lomo de un caballo― y le doy vuelta sobre la cama, llenándole de cosquillas, Takeshi se lanza sobre mí como el coleador de toros se lanza contra su bestia, e intenta rescatar a su hermana de las risas.

―Me rindo, me rindo ―Tiro la toalla ante su ataque de cosquilla.

―Papá, siempre te rindes ―responde victorioso.

―Mamá nos pidió que te despertáramos para llegar temprano a la playa. No seas flojo, lavantate, papá, o sino mamá se molestará y te armará todo un lío.

Tiene razón. Alboroto el cabello de Takeshi y beso la mejilla de Akira antes de dejar la cama.

Me levanto dispuesto a ser durante todo el día chofer, salvavidas, caballo de hipódromo, payaso personal, enfermero y padre con toda la extensión de la palabra. Decidido, me calzo las pantuflas y veo como mi flamante esposa hace presencia en la habitación. No sé cómo se las arregla para lucir tan bella a toda hora.

Me entra un poco de nostalgia…, el sueño, es por el sueño del que me han despertado los niños. Y de cómo luego de despertar y soñar con ella las cosas fueron surgiendo hasta construir todo lo que hoy tenemos.

―Buenos días, amor.

―Buenos días, Princesa.

La _epifanía_ fue la princesa Tachikawa. Quien desde entonces roba cada uno de mis sueños.

Esto es muy é que decirle a Mimi que, de vez en cuando, miremos una serie no romántica, un poco de acción me ayudaría a tener sueños más varoniles.

También he pensado en que, quizá, en un futuro cuando sean más conscientes sobre temas más complejos, contarles a mis hijos cómo conocí a su madre.

* * *

><p><em>―¡Buuuu! Fuera, ¡buuu! ¡Mátenla antes de que se reproduzca!<em>

¡Ay, :(!

Jajajaja, lo sé, lo sé, qué bizarro. Pero no podía dejar de pensar en esta historia y tenía que escribirla y joder sus bellos ojos con esta atrocidad que pretendía ser humorística.

No tengo más que decir. ;)


End file.
